Bugs
General Fuel Glitch *Bug: If items are placed in a cooking device (such as an oven, a smelter or a kiln) without lighting the fuel, the items will accumulate "ticks" towards their completion at the normal rate until there is only one tick left. *The safest way to utilize this bug is to put in only one unit of fuel, and wait enough time for there to be only one tick left of processing to do. *This bug can cause two items with different timing requirements to properly complete together without burning, as if one waits long enough, one only needs one unit of fuel for both of them. *One tick is roughly 5-6 minutes real-time. Building *Bug: If you build something, behind something big enough to cover up a sign such as a tree, or a palisade, it will be covered up. This is not a bug, this is meant to happen. *Solution: Walk close enough to the building sign for the yellow outline to appear. Once it has, a right click will interact with it as normal. This applys to all objects. However this does not work if two layers of items are in front of the item in question (ie. a chest that is behind a wall and the wall is behind a stone mansion) To retreive the item you then need use the custom client made by Gilbertus (located in the Critique & Ideas section of the main forum) and use the hide objects function to recover the item Tanning *Bug: Placing a full (Water, Bark and dried skin) Tanning Tub into anything able to store a liftable object (Cart, Rowboat, Leanto, etc.) will lock progress at 92% until removed, at which point it will resume normal progress from that point. *This can be used to jump progress in tanning, or can reset it from 98% to 92%. *This effect is also created in a cellar. If one leaves a tanning tub in a cellar, and there are no hearthlings in the cellar observing it, it will lock at 92% whilst unobserved. This includes logging out. Once it is observed again (entering the cellar or logging in inside the cellar) progress will resume. Objects/Tools *Bug: Lifting a cauldron will cause any wood placed on it to dissapear (Unlit). Raiding Ant Hill *Bug: If ants follow you and go into the water, they stay in the water and stop following. This is not a bug, it's meant to happen. This is very helpful for raiding, as they won't attack you if you raid the ant hill again while they're running around at the water's edge. Landscaping Bug: It's currently possible to lay stone path on crops. The crops will continue to grow and can eventually be harvested. House Fire Bug: If you leave a house which has a lit fire inside it, when the fire dies, it will become unlit again if you aren't inside the house. The same thing happens with fire outside. (Tested with regular fire). Skills If you start to build something that requires a skill and dying, we must relearn the skill if otherwise terminates without building the skill, the construction disappears! Pay close attention to this because for large buildings such as houses, bateaus, you lose EVERYTHING! Twitch hunting If you attack an animal after it twitches(after starting combat the animal will move after a few seconds) it will not run when hit with a deadly shot/punch Category:compétences